


The Halloween Promise

by SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Anne - All they wanted was a night of fun, a snapshot in time and a promise made, but no one knew then what was to become of their fate - except one.





	The Halloween Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little darker than I expected, but fun all the same. I loved my time back in this era and I hope you enjoy it :) Happy Halloween.

“Why can’t we just try and get the map back?” a small voice whispered in the dark. “We’re going to get caught by Filtch…I just know it.”

“We’re not going to get caught, Peter. I promise.” James Potter assured his friend. “We’re almost there now.”

They could feel the pulsating of the music playing before they could hear it. At this time of night in Hogsmeade, it wasn’t anything unusual, which made this the perfect plan. Only a select few students were invited to one of the last parties hosted by them.

It was the weekend before Halloween and James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, decided to host a Halloween Ball. They hired out the Hogshead and costumes were made or bought during Hogsmeade visits. James was particularly excited because Lily Evans had finally agreed to go on a date with him, this would be their first official date.

“I still don’t get how you can be on a date, and not turn up to said date together.” Remus said as they neared the safety of the Hogshead. “Are you sure Lily even said yes?” 

“Shut up, Moony.” James shook his head. “You know…”

“Ouch!” Remus cut James off. “You stepped on my foot, Wormtail!”

“For crying out load!” Sirius chimed in as he lifted the Invisibility Cloak off his friends. “You lot are making that much of a noise that the cloak is pointless.”

James straightened up his costume and took the cloak off Sirius. “How are the preparations?”

“Everything is perfect.” Sirius grinned. “People should start to arrive in about thirty minutes.”

The boys moved into the Hogshead, and sure enough, everything was in place. Figurines of Dementors were bewitched to float out of the shadows, fake spiders were charmed to scuttle across their fake webs, Pumpkin candles were enchanted to float above their heads to create the lighting while there were sounds of groans, creaks, rattling chains, and footsteps that intermittently played through hidden speakers.

Empty tables were set up around the room, allowing space for a dance floor and the DJ was just finishing setting up his equipment. Then, as if on cue, the tables sprang to life with food, drinks, and treats fit for a Halloween feast at Hogwarts.

“I love magic!” James said as he grinned at the food. “I see the Elves came good on their word.” 

“Of course, they did.” Sirius chuckled. “We’ll be working our butts off for the rest of the year to pay them back.”

“Why did I have to wear this stupid suit?” Peter whined. “You’re a rat, Wormtail. I figured you’d be used to it.”

“This is not like turning, Padfoot, and you know it.” Peter looked longingly at Sirius’s costume. “Why couldn’t I be a vampire?”

“We agreed not to have the same costumes,” Sirius said. “Besides, I need to do some hunting tonight, if you know what I mean.” 

This made Remus laugh and James shook his head. “Mate, the way you treat girls, I’ll be surprised if you manage to lure one in tonight.” Remus said.

“I got me a date, so you lads are on your own.” James took a cauldron cake from off a nearby table and went to talk to the DJ. 

“I still don’t get James’ costume.” Peter said as he watched James talk to the DJ. “What’s he supposed to be again?”

“It’s some Muggle thing that Lily picked out. Romeo and Juliet, I think it’s called. It’s apparently really tragic.” Remus said as he popped some candy in his mouth. “Eww. Sawdust…” he murmured and spat the lolly out in a napkin. 

“Why tragic?” Peter queried. 

“It’s a tale of forbidden love. The characters end up dying in the end.” Remus explained. “I can’t see how it’s romantic, but Lily thinks so.”

“Which naturally means that James does too.” Sirius shook his head. “That boy is so whipped.”

“What does that mean?” Peter said, dumbfounded.

“Never mind, Pete!” Remus laughed. 

“Okay.” Sirius said as he flipped up his collar. With a flick of his wand toward his mouth, fangs appeared in his mouth. “It’s showtime!”

“Sirius!” Remus said with wide eyes. “Or should I say, Padfoot?”

Sirius winked at his friends them moved to greet the first of the guests to arrive. Over the next hour, people magically appeared at the entrance to the Hogshead. They had made a magical wormhole from one of the secret passages in Hogwarts that the guests could go through and end up at the Hogshead. It was only open for an hour, so people kept popping through one after the other.

“You look amazing.” James said as Lily arrived.

“Why thank you,” Lily twirled in her ball gown. “You look rather handsome.” Lily blushed but James laughed.

“I’m unsure if I am a prince or a pirate.” He said, making Lily burst out laughing.

“You are neither.” She said as a slow song began to play. “Will you dance with me?”

James lifted a brow and felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked at Lily’s slender hand extended out to him. Her emerald eyes sparkling as the candlelight danced by. He couldn’t speak, he dared not to break the magical spell that Lily had on him. Instead, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Bringing her in close, Lily’s arms wrapped around James’ neck as his snaked around her waist. Lily laid her head against his chest as they began to move on the dancefloor, making James blush again. He was certain she could hear his heart hammering away with her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head gently before his head rested against hers, as they swayed to the music.

“It’s quite fitting, don’t you think?” 

From the sidelines, Peter tried hard not to cry. “Why are you here?” He said harshly. “I can’t be seen talking to you.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Peter.” Bellatrix grinned from behind the mask she wore. “No one here is paying attention.”

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked again.

“The Dark Lord wants what he wants, Peter.” Bellatrix looked at the blissful couple on the dance floor. “Especially James.”

“They’ll never switch sides. They’d rather die fighting.” Peter said with more confidence.

“And what about you?” Bellatrix whispered in his ear. “Will you die for them, Peter? You do know that fighting the Dark Lord is useless, right? He is going to win. One by one, you will all either die or fight on the right side. Our side.”

Peter was too scared to talk. He tried desperately to look for his other friends, but Sirius was nowhere in sight and Remus was too busy talking other people. His mind raced, and he began to sweat in his bulky costume.

“Once a rat, always a rat.” Bellatrix screwed her nose as she could smell the perspiration on Peter. “Find a way to convince them. The Dark Lord is counting on you. He’s already made sure that you’ll be safe. No harm will come to you, Peter.” Bellatrix looked at James and Lily again, just as the song finished and they stepped back from each other. “If they won’t join us, they will die. Wouldn’t that just be…tragic?” Bellatrix slipped away into the shadows and Peter wiped the sweat away from his brow. 

“Hey,” Remus nudged his friend. “Who was that? She looked rather keen.”

Peter laughed nervously. “I don’t know. She was asking if I knew where Sirius was. I guess he’s made an impression already.”

Remus laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me.” 

A song by a new band called The Weird Sisters started playing and Remus dragged Peter onto the dance floor. “You’re not going to attract anyone standing alone, mate. Let’s dance.”

Remus began jumping around to the music, just as Sirius joined them. “So, I’ve managed to get the next couple of weekends booked. You lads are going to have to find something else to do on the next Hogsmeade visit.”

Remus laughed. “Just don’t forget about me.” 

“Never!” Sirius winked. “I’ll be back before the full moon.” Then Sirius gasped. “Damnit, Moony!” 

Remus stopped dancing and looked in the direction that Sirius was looking in. James was just leading Lily off to a hidden corner of the room. “I bet you that’s where they kiss. If they do, you owe me ten Galleons.” They boys huddled together and tried to sneak a peek into the corner.

Lily squealed as James pulled her against him. “This night is spectacular.” She grinned at James. “How on earth did you manage this?”

“With a lot of planning.” James winked at her. “I’m so happy that you came here tonight.” James blushed again. “Especially as my date.”

“I figured I had to put you out of your misery at some point.” Lily teased. “You’ve grown on me James Potter.” 

“Like a festy lump or in a good way?” James asked which made Lily laugh.

“A festy lump? What is that?”

“I don’t know.” This made them both laugh. 

Their laughter subsided, and James pulled Lily against him again, his heart picking up in pace. “I want you to be my girlfriend, Lily. I need to know that this year…our last year at Hogwarts, is going to be the best ever. We’re already Head Girl and Head Boy, I’ve proven I can be responsible. I did it all for you, to show you that I will always earn your trust.”

“James…” Lily said breathlessly. “I…”

“Don’t say no. Not yet…”

“James…”

“Just think about it.” James said and went to step back from Lily.

“I don’t need to.” Lily smiled. She pulled James to her by his shirt and pressed her lips firmly against his.”

James clung to Lily, his heart leaping out of his chest. He deepened their kiss and Lily opened to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, keeping him firmly in place. 

“YES!” Remus shouted, startling the kissing couple. 

“Good one,” Sirius smacked Remus upside the head. 

“Really, guys?” James said as he led Lily over to where they boys were standing.

“How much?” Lily asked Remus. 

“What do you mean?” Remus blushed.

“I know you too well, Remus. How much did you bet?”  
“Not a lot.” He shrugged shyly.

“Bet on what?” James was completely confused.

“Us.” Lily answered, though a smile played on her lips.

James looked at Remus who squirmed under their scrutiny. “I may have bet that you and Lily would kiss tonight.” 

“A bet with who?” James asked, and Peter immediately pointed at Sirius which earned him a smack upside the head.

“It’s alright, James.” Lily shrugged. “Remus knew before anyone about my feelings for you. He guessed a long time ago.”

“Oh, really?” James raised his brow at his friend.

Remus began to back away. “Hey, I’m just an innocent bystander who you both talk to. It was easy for me to make that connection.”

“Yet you made me sweat over it.” James said teasingly.

“I did no such thing. I kept telling you that Lily didn’t hate you, but you always beat yourself up.” Remus said.

“Yeah well,” James sighed. “At least I don’t have to worry about Snivellus anymore.”

“I heard he’s joining You-Know-Who’s ranks after graduation.” Sirius said, and the mood suddenly shifted from one of fun to seriousness.

“You don’t think he would really…” Lily began but couldn’t finish.

“I’m sorry, Lily.” James said and hugged her to him. “I know you two were friends.”

“C’mon,” Peter said. “Let’s not waste the night.” Peter began moving his friends back to the dancefloor.

‘Well, look at that? Wormtail found some balls.” Sirius chuckled as he watched his friends ease back onto the dancefloor.

“Hey, there you are…” A girl flung her arms around Sirius’ waist. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Well, look no further.” Sirius lifted the girl up and twirled her around.

They danced, laughed, ate, and talked the night away. Peter had even begun to relax, even though he was spooked a by a floating Dementor or two. As the night wound down and party goers were heading back through the portal, Peter caught a glimpse of Bellatrix at the back of the Inn, a smile firmly on her lips and she blew him a kiss.

“I knew she was hot for you,” Remus whispered. “Who is she?”

Peter looked away, hiding his nervousness. “I have no idea.”

Peter felt like he was in two worlds. He had the one with his friends, a place he felt he belonged, but then he had to worry about the war that he knew coming. He knew he wasn’t good enough to fight and survive. But he had already made a choice before school started and there was no turning back now.

“You ready, Peter?” Remus asked. He nodded, and they disappeared into the portal and back to Hogwarts.

Back in the safety of the castle, James and Lily made sure everyone returned to their dorms before they started back up towards Gryffindor. 

“I trust that you all had a good night?”

James and Lily stood frozen at the sound of their Headmaster’s voice.

“You both understand how dangerous it was to be out, unsupervised, at night, in the Hogshead of all places?” 

Lily slowly turned. “We do Professor Dumbledore.”

“And yet you left the walls of the castle anyway?”

James stood beside Lily, taking her hand in his. “It was my idea, Professor. I accept full responsibility.”

“As honourable as that is, James, if anything had of happened, could you live with those consequences?”

James looked at Lily with an apologetic look. “No. I suppose not.” 

Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath, circling his thumbs around each other, but a twinkle still resided in his eye. “I am most disappointed in the both of you…”

“You didn’t stop us though,” James cut in. “You knew and didn’t stop us.”

Dumbledore let out a frustrated sigh. “No, Mr Potter, I did not stop you. But I did pull resources away from important duties to oversee your party.” James was about to speak, but Dumbledore raised his hand. “I understand your desire for fun, Mr Potter. Even for romance,” Dumbledore’s eyes shifted to James and Lily’s laced fingers. “But I also require you both to step up and lead, especially this year. Dangerous times are upon us and you need to look out for your peers as well as each other. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Professor.” James and Lily said in unison.

“By the time I caught on to your plans, it was rather late, so I allowed the night to continue.” Dumbledore suddenly looked saddened, a look they were not used to seeing on their Headmasters face. “It may well be the last you see in a while.” He said softly. “You may return to your dormitory.”

James and Lily nodded and left without looking back. It wasn’t till they were back in the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room that Lily dared speak. 

“What was I thinking?” She said, panic rising in her chest. “We could have been attacked or…or…expelled!”

“Lily,” James said softly. “Calm down. I would never have let you get attacked…or…expelled.” James didn’t see how expulsion was a bad thing. “You know that. And you know that Remus, Sirius, and even Peter would never let that happen either.” 

“Promise me, James.” Lily wiped a tear from her eyes. “Promise me that we will survive this…this darkness.”

“I promise, Lily.” James took Lily in his arms, his lips inches from hers. “I promise.” He whispered before he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
